


Котенька Том

by HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Kudos: 6





	Котенька Том

Будущий темный лорд Волдеморт лежал после урока арифмантики на ступеньке лестницы, ведущей к распахнутым настежь школьным дверям, и намывал свою угольно-черную лапку с идеально острыми когтями. Солнечные лучи нагрели его блестящую черную шерсть, и от удовольствия, пока никто не слышит, он тихо мурлыкал.

В траве что-то зашуршало. Лорд Волдеморт скосил одно ухо к источнику звука. Шелест продолжился. Неужели мыши так обнаглели, что пытаются прошмыгнуть у него прямо перед носом?

Лорд Волдеморт резко повернулся и тут же весь подобрался, сев на лапы и прижав голову к ступени. В траве осторожно кралась по своим делам маленькая серая мышка. Лорд Волдеморт запоздало убрал кончик розового языка, о котором он позабыл из-за порыва поохотиться. Он подобрался чуть поближе к краю ступени. Мышь все еще ничего не подозревала.

Лорд Волдеморт примерился, чтобы точным прыжком оказаться в нужном месте и вцепиться в добычу всеми десятью когтями. Он замел хвостом от нетерпения.

– Ой, какой кот!

Чьи-то грубые лапищи схватили его в самый последний момент. Он попытался вывернуться и все-таки сигануть за мышью, но та юркнула в нору, и от досады лорд Волдеморт завопил:

– Мя-а-а-а-а! – развернулся в руках у какого-то недоумка и впился в него когтями и зубами.

– Ай! – вскрикнул парень и выпустил лорда Волдеморта из рук.

Приземлившись на лапы, он тут же утробно зарычал и напал на ноги студенту.

Никто! Не смеет! Брать! Лорда Волдеморта! Во время! Охоты!

– Протего! – выпалил проученный обидчик. – Какой ты чокнутый! Не буду я тебя больше трогать!

Лорд Волдеморт смерил уничижающим взглядом шестикурсника Поттера, снисходительно кивнул, развернулся и, задрав хвост, направился на свою ступеньку. Он скосил уши назад, проверяя, ушел ли этот недоумок, или все еще маячит у входа. Улегшись, лорд Волдеморт критически оглядел свою взъерошенную черную шерсть и, нервно дернув ухом, принялся перемываться.

Поттер – а лорд Волдеморт искоса все-таки поглядывал на него в процессе – все еще стоял неподалеку, игнорируя разодранную в лапшу рубашку и кровавые царапины, потирал затылок и с подозрением пялился на него.

Когда лорд Волдеморт почти привел себя в порядок, выяснилось, что Поттер успел уйти и вернуться обратно.

Если нюх и зрение его не подводили, это означало только одно: грифиндорец принес блюдце с восхитительно пахнущим мелко порезанным говяжьим рубцом. Поттер поставил блюдце посередине между собой и лордом Волдемортом и присел на корточки.

От запаха даров в желудке заурчало. Лорд Волдеморт с досадой вспомнил, что пропустил сегодня завтрак и обед из-за подготовки к экзамену по чарам. Но гордость была превыше всего – он отвернулся и сделал вид, что рубец его совсем не интересует. Вот совершенно. Ни капли.

– Котик, – позвал его Поттер.

Лорд Волдеморт дернул ухом. Какой он «котик»? Еще бы сказал: «Киса», – и тогда бы точно парой царапин не отделался.

– Я специально у школьных эльфов попросил для тебя самое вкусное. Ну, прости. Я не понял, что ты охотился.

А этот Поттер настырный, как все гриффиндорцы. Но знающий толк в правильном подходе. Лорд Волдеморт скосил на него взгляд. Поттер, склонив голову на бок, смотрел на него в ответ, и на его лице читалось желание подружиться и загладить свою вину.

– Мр! – ответил лорд Волдеморт и повернулся полностью. Вставать и идти к блюдцу он не собирался. Если Поттер в самом деле настроен подружиться, то не сломается и передвинет подношение сам.

Поттер словно ждал именно этого. Он пододвинул блюдце прямо к Лорду Волдеморту и отступил на почтительное расстояние. Похоже, урок он выучил, и его можно простить. Лорд Волдеморт поднялся на лапы, с наслаждением потянулся, демонстрируя свое длинное стройное тело, и понюхал предложенный рубец.

О, он был бесподобен! Лорд Волдеморт старался жевать неспешно, будто нехотя и делая одолжение Поттеру, но на самом деле едва сдерживался.

Когда к его идеальной, лежащей шерстинка к шерстинке, лоснящейся на солнце шубе потянулась лапища Поттера, лорд Волдеморт собирался предупредительно зарычать. Но, похоже, он еще не до конца разобрался с возможностями анимагического тела, и вместо этого случайно замурлыкал.

Лапища погладила его вдоль спины, а ее обладатель принялся говорить что-то ласковое. Доедая рубец, лорд Волдеморт решил, что Поттер совершенно точно обладает крайне полезным талантом втираться в доверие и по-слизерински льстить, и не стал на него рычать. Позже он обязательно подумает, как можно использовать Поттера, а пока лорд Волдеморт мурлыкал от удовольствия и комплиментов своей исключительной красоте.


End file.
